


Leopard Eyes

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: NSFW, Reader-Insert, Tokiya Ichinose x Reader, Tokiya x Reader, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would expect him to react, but it was way more exciting than you would dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopard Eyes

         Eyes glued to the television screen, you barely noticed Tokiya staring at you in disbelief. While your boyfriend glared blades to the boys dancing on the TV, you couldn’t help yourself but to start swaying your hips on the couch to the beat of the music.  
         – Ahh, this song is so, so cool! And look at them moving like that! – At this, you started to fan yourself with your hands. – It just screams “sexiness”, don’t you think? – You asked Tokiya still turned to the screen, without actually waiting for him to answer. In response, the bluenette just sighed, crossing his arms and pouting a little bit.  
         Tokiya was not going to admit he was jealous, although he could almost feel his head explode from the heat of seeing his special one drooling over another guys – especially when these other people were also part of a boyband. TRIGGER had been turning fairly popular in the last months, but the singer could care less about it; what irked him the most was the fact that you spent way too much time re-watching TRIGGER’s most recent music video, which was called “Leopard Eyes” (as he had seen over ten times on the screen as you danced to their song). However, Tokiya thought he was dealing very well with his feelings; he hadn’t complained not even a single time, and even watched the MV with you a few times.  
         What made it unbearable to him was when you started calling the boys “sexy”, and even looked at them with something Tokiya could only identify as hunger. That made the ice crack, and soon he found himself plotting revenge. If you thought you could just look so lustfully at other men without a consequence, he would prove you wrong; smiling to himself, the singer just let the lyrics go through his mind, serving as a soundtrack to the images he had started constructing inside his head – and oh, he couldn’t wait to make them real.

  
\----  
  
         When you received Tokiya’s message to hurry home that night, you barely had a heart attack, thinking he had fallen sick or something like that (though at the back of your mind you knew he wouldn’t call you even if he were on the verge of dying). Arriving at your door, you saw your boyfriend’s fine shoes neatly placed in a corner, and suddenly relieve washed your soul – if he weren’t feeling okay, he wouldn’t pay mind to the way he organized his shoes. Sighing, you tried calling for him; since you had given Tokiya a spare key for your apartment, he had created a habit of spending part of his free time at your home, claiming it was calmer and more silent then his own – apparently, Otoya and Reiji loved to pay surprise visits, taking advantage of the fact that they lived in the same building. So it would be nothing uncommon to find your boyfriend lying down and relaxing on your couch, in the dark. He wasn’t there, though, and it wasn’t until you called for the fourth time that you heard Tokiya’s voice calling you from your own room.  
         A few steps led you to your room’s entrance, eyes wide with curiosity and a pinch of worry. However, everything was pitch black. Daring to go in, you tried to call for Tokiya once more, only to be pulled by your arm and thrown back on your bed. You could hear the door being closed, and only then your two bedside lamps were turned on. Looking around, you saw your boyfriend standing by the wall, but what really impressed you was his outfit. Tokiya looked like he was dressed for a formal party; black slacks that adjusted perfectly to his legs, a white shirt with a dark tie tucked inside his dark grey vest, and a suit jacket to complete his attire. Trying to understand what was happening, you tried in vain to get an answer, but all your boyfriend did was let out a husky laugh.  
              – Tonight I shall teach you a lesson you will never forget, my darling. – He then curled his lips in a half-grin – What kind of lesson, you ask? Well, you will see.  
              With that, Tokiya gave very slow steps until he stood right in front of your sitting form on the end of the mattress. The first thing he did was take something from his pocket – his smartphone – and after a few touches a song started to play. At the first notes you recognized what it was – for some unknown reason, Tokiya had chosen “Leopard Eyes” to be the soundtrack to your “lesson”. Placing his device next to the end of the bed, the singer started very carefully to move to the rhythm, swaying his hips while looking right into your eyes. He then gave you a playful wink and his hands started to unbutton his vest, freeing his tie. Still moving according to the beat, his fingers loosened his tie until its knot was undone, and all he had in hand was a long strip of fabric.  
            With a mischievous smiled, Tokiya hovered over you until you were lying down on your mattress, and touching you ever so lightly, he guided both of your arms until they touched the bedpost. Unable to tear your eyes from Tokiya’s blue ones, you only realized what he was doing when it was too late and your wrists were already tied to the wood with what you supposed was your boyfriend’s necktie. The musician then took a few steps behind and looked at your lying form as if admiring a work of art.  
  


_Dance to you Dance to you_  
Dance to me Dance to me  
Melt in your melty kiss

       Tokiya tilted his head and, still with a half-smile gracing his lips, he started to dance to the beat again, mouthing the lyrics at you while taking off his jacket, followed by his vest. Licking his lips, the singer started to work on his shirt’s buttons, undoing them in the rhythm of the music.  
  


  
_It’s too late to escape now–_   
_I want to mess up that innocence of yours_   


  
       Never taking his scrutinizing eyes from you, Tokiya then let his shirt fall to the floor, letting his hands wander over his torso, sort of imitating the original choreography. He then moved on to his belt, loosening it before he opened his slacks’ button and unfastened it.

  
_(Dance to you Dance to you) Show me more_  
(Melt in my melty kiss) Beg for it   
_(I don’t know I don’t know) I’m not letting you go home_   
_‘till you say 'yes’ – A-ah A-ah Leopard eyes_   


     
        Letting his pants fall to the floor, Tokiya stepped out of the fabric to stand in front of you wearing nothing but tight, black boxers. All you could do was stare back at him in awe, still torn between feeling surprised or excited. While the song kept playing, your boyfriend approached the bed, lip syncing the words being sung.  
       In one second, he was hovering over your body again, and lowering down his face to your ear, he gave it a light bite, whispering one of the sentences in the song in such a sultry voice you could barely avoid shivering in pleasure.  
          – The only one who can steal your heart is me… Did you understand?  
He then moved on to your neck, leaving fluttering kisses on your hot skin, while slightly grinding his crotch against yours in the rhythm of the music, which was almost reaching its end. Unable to do anything because of your tied hands, you could only try to move your own body against Tokiya’s, earning to touch him, to make him comprehend how much you needed to put your hands on him.  
        Still humming the song, the singer pulled up your shirt until it revealed your chest, and then started kissing his way down to your waist line.  He wasted no time in pulling down your pants, leaving you only in your undergarments.  
Tokiya took a moment to stand on his knees by the end of the bed, having you in between his legs and, and looking down at you, he smiled again.  
           –  As the song says, and because I’m feeling generous today, I’ll let you choose if you want it gentle or rough. See, I am taking your will in account even though this is supposed to be your special lesson on how to behave properly.  
       No words came from your mouth as you just tried to rub yourself against Tokiya, giving him a hint on how desperate you already were because of his little show. But although he said it himself that he was being generous, Tokiya wasn’t as merciful as he could be; leaning down to level with your ear again, he whispered:  
          – Who’s the sexy one, now?   
          You couldn’t bring yourself to tease him for being jealous about such a silly thing, so all you did in response was give him a pleading look, begging without words for him to let you touch his lightly toned abs and to scratch his white back until he was the one screaming for mercy. It would never happen, but one could only hope and you weren’t in your right mind right then.   
          With his never faltering cocky grin, Tokiya finally kissed you on your lips, letting his hands wander on your torso, never giving as much pressure as you wanted – as you needed.   
          It was just then that you felt your wrists being untied, and you wasted no time in circling your boyfriend’s neck to bring him closer to you, close enough so you could devour his lips. Letting out another low laugh, the singer just let you be as passionate as you wanted, knowing that you had probably learned your lesson – and that he would get as much attention that night as you had never imagined to be capable of.  
  
  
 _Translation by:_<http://seigyokus.tumblr.com/post/128394968407>


End file.
